In the manufacture of swing sets, a top rail is utilized to connect swings thereto, normally with a set of brackets with chains, depending downwardly therefrom which usually connect to a seat. This top rail is normally connected to supports such as pairs of front and rear supports which are respectively directed towards the front and the back and possibly additional supports at each end.
However, prior art connectors utilized to connect supports to end supports and/or front and back supports to the top rail have, in the past, been provided so that the are sized to cooperate with particular size top rails having a specified single outer diameter. Furthermore, there is not believed to be an ability to utilize selected portions of the connectors with other portions so as to cooperate with an existing swing set to install an additional top rail member or alternatively an end support.
Accordingly, improved connectors for connecting supports to the top rails and method of their use are believed to be necessary for swing systems.